1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens, and more particular to a component or an accessory of a contact type of lens installed to a buffer structure at the front end of the contact type lens.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, high-precision microscopic instruments are used for testing an electronic component or a circuit board at a near distance and determining whether or not there is any defect or flaw. However, various different electronic components come with different shapes and appearances, particularly the lens of a microscope not necessarily has an appropriate plane or surface for flatly placing the lens very near to a position for testing the circuit board, and this problem occurs very often. Therefore, the lens may be tilted, or the testing cannot be performed successfully, or a testing objective may even be collided and damaged by the lens, since the lens at the front end of the microscope gets very close to the testing object and may hit the testing object during the process of testing the components or accessories. As a result, the testing cannot be carried out easily, and the number of defectives may be increased due to the improper testing.